neverendingfandomcom-20200213-history
Theo Underscore Benson Sixteen or Ralph...
Theo etc AKA Theo Underscore Benson Sixteen or Ralph for Short the Visible Friendly Ghost formerly possessing ?????? also formerly possessing Doris the Nazi Fitness Trainer and Prison Camp Warden also formerly possessing the zombified body of Genghis Khan also formerly possessing Ryan middle name unknown Bauman formerly possessing Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez formerly possessing Will, the Mistrious Captain’s Minion formerly possessing Captain Nazi Ethan, now possessing his father, Theo-dad is a spirit that can possess the physical portions of other beings at the expense of his name lengthening. He appears in Act I as this figure: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) | \ | / \ | / | / \ / \ Though his name is an obscenely long mouthful at the time of his deletion from existence, his name was once shorter. As outlined in Zac's Pizzastein Backstory, Theo's parents named him Theo Underscore Benson Sixteen, but his friends do call him Ralph. Currently, the transition from "Ralph" to " Theo etc AKA Theo Underscore Benson Sixteen or Ralph for Short the Visible Friendly Ghost formerly possessing ?????? also formerly possessing Doris the Nazi Fitness Trainer and Prison Camp Warden also formerly possessing the zombified body of Genghis Khan also formerly possessing Ryan middle name unknown Bauman formerly possessing Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez formerly possessing Will, the Mistrious Captain’s Minion formerly possessing Captain Nazi Ethan, now possessing his father, Theo-dad" is not fully clear. Theo's part in the story becomes decreasingly important leading up to his deletion from existence because the writers became frustrated with the wall of text appearing whenever Theo's name appeared. Previous to his end, Theo can be found making basic remarks and making dank comments about the events of the story. Update! In a startling turn of events, Theo has been brought back into the story when a bottle of "portal-spray" was carelessly used all over the scene, combining the real world with the void, thus reuniting Theo and the rest of the gang. After a short stint of being reunited, Theo is blinded by sparks coming out of Jack's nipples, and later killed from alcohol poisoning. At the time of his final appearance, Theo's full name was ☀Theo etc AKA Theo Underscore Benson Sixteen or Ralph for Short the Visible Friendly Ghost formerly possessing Samuel Leroy Jackson also formerly possessing Doris the Nazi Fitness Trainer and Prison Camp Warden also formerly possessing the zombified body of Genghis Khan also formerly possessing Ryan middle name unknown Bauman formerly possessing Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez formerly possessing Will, the Mistrious Captain’s Minion formerly possessing Captain Nazi Ethan, now possessing his father, Theo-dad, with a dick fetish that’s RIP in death, There are 84 words, and over 500 characters in Theo's name - more than possibly every other characters' names combined. His mark on the story was significant in that about 8% of the whole story was just his full name written out. Category:Characters